Summer Ghost
by suzukimana597
Summary: "This is for you, the only person who can feel my presence. A story between you, me, and certainly lame accident." ; Aomine stuck in the hospital and meet with a mysterious girl whom resembled Kuroko so much. Second year on Teikou AU. OC inside. Sorry for the bad summaries, the story is better, I promise. Edited.
1. Ch 01 The Beginning

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

Aomine Daiki let out a low grunt, his eyes opened in the next second. His orbs squinting slightly, as he slowly scanning the room that still filled with darkness. His tanned hand reaching under his pillow, pulling out his phone in the process. After checking the time, he let out another grunt filled with annoyance. For him that always sleep everywhere, anytime, and wake up late in the next morning for the rest of his life. . . the fate and a bit of miracle had done an amazing thing on the tanned man this day.

He woke up early today. Way to soon to his liking—even the sun haven't rises yet. Obliviously he didn't like it in the slightest. His brows making a deep frown on his face as he tried to close his eyes again. Wanting to get another slumber when suddenly he felt a stab of pain on his bandaged ankle. Winced slightly, he tried to ignore the pain and stir on his bed. The movement give him another pain here and there making him annoyed and cursed silently. Back to his first position, still with closed eyes.

He was starting to recall yesterday accident. . . well if you can call that an accident. He sighing soundlessly. If only—and he mean if only he didn't do anything stupid back then. He let out another tired sigh. Let's just say that he won't be ended up in this cursed place with a demon waiting for his return.

**-Flashback = Start-**

"—chan! Dai-chan!"

The sound of loud feminine voice that he had know so well, make his consciousness slammed back to his being. Felt his ears started to hurt worsening every seconds, he opened his eyes. Slowly scanning the people that surrounding his bed with his midnight blue orbs and moved his body up in attempt of sitting position. Even with the dizziness on his head, he could recognize that rainbow coloured mop everywhere.

Seeing that her dear childhood friend finally opened his eyes. The pinkette couldn't resist the urge to hug him, so she did it. "DAI-CHAN!" She shouting with her high pitched voice right beside the tanned man ear as she continued to hugging him tightly. The said man was groaned in displeasure, since he was being hugged to the death and deaf in the same time. "Ahomine! How dare you making us worried like that?! Are you okay? Well, of course not. If you need something, just tell me okay? I'll get it for you. I've called uncle, so you don't have to worry. Hey, how is it? Does it hurt somewhere-"

"Damn it, Satsuki! I know you're worried, okay? but could you just shut up for a second?!" Aomine groaned as he felt new wave of headache and dizziness attacking his head. He moved his hand to his arching brows to ease the pain. ". . . You really should learn how to keep your annoying voice low, Satsuki. It's getting more annoying than before. . . ugh."

"That's rude! My voice is fine. They don't annoy anyone."

"No, they do. It's annoy the hell out of me."

"Well, only you and I don't care at all. So, they don't."

"Hey, what does that means?! You don't care? What if I gone deaf because of your annoying pixie like voices?"

"Still don't care, and they are NOT annoying."

"Ahahaha, but they DO."

"They're not"

"They do"

"They're NOT"

"They DO"

"THEY'RE NOT!"

"THEY DO!"

"BAKA AHOMINE YOU GANGURO JERK! THEY'RE NOT!"

"JUST ACCEPT THE DAMN FACT AND WHAT THE HELL WITH THAT, SATSUKI?! I AM NOT A GANGURO!"

"Ne, Akashi-cchi. Is it true that Aomine-cchi was hurt so bad?" The golden haired man said to person next to him. The blond and the other four casually ignored the bickering duo. His honey coloured orbs meet with the intense red ruby ones. The owner of the said rubies chuckled slightly as he watching their tanned ace and the pinkette manager daily rutinities.

"I believe, the answer for your question is 'yes', Ryouta. But, as you could see by your own very eyes. He is as heathly and lively as before."

"Well. . . Mine-chin doesn't look like one after all. . ." Murasakibara chirped in, joining in their conversation. He opened his fifth Maiubo's wrapper and start to eat. . . again. The bespectacle greenette beside him scoffed on the comment. Elegantly, he moved his tapped fingers to fix his glasses position. His other hand was occupied with his 'today lucky item'. A medium sized doll of white loop-eared bunny.

"If he brought his lucky item, this things won't be happen."

"No. They won't make any differences, Midorima-kun." The phantom sixth man said in his usual deadpan tone, making Midorima irked slightly but choose to ignored it. "Aomine-kun, how do you feel?"

"I'm fin-huh, where am I?" Aomine asked his teammates as he scanned his surroundings. Clearly, he wasn't in his bedroom nor his friends'. Well, what kind of hell he done now. He eyeing the white wall, the shape of the bed, slowly recognizing the familiar scent around the room. Yet, he can't find a clue why he was here in the first place. _'. . . Is this a hospital?'_ He tough, rolled his eyes over the ceiling and the windows.

"You guessed that right, Daiki. This place is what would you call a hospital." His red haired captain answered Aomine unspeak question in the sweetest tone of his that send shivers to his teammates. "Do you remember the reason why you've been placed here?"

Midorima's grip on his lucky item tightened, _'Is Akashi an E__s__s__pe__r? Did he just read people mind just now?'_ He wondered. The bespectacle man make a mental note not prove it later. While the blonde model who realized this too, vowed not to think of something stupid if Akashi around.

"Uh. . . no. Why?"

". . . you don't remember?" Momoi ask him, recieving a curt nod in reply. Resisting the urge to bite her lips, she started to explain, "You see, this afternoon we were having a match against Saikou gakuen, one junior high school in the same district with Teikou. Their regulars is quite strong and hard to block. We had a pinch in the first quarter, but in the end we won."

Aomine smirking slightly, he did remembered that part. How can he forget? Saikou gakuen's basketball team is pretty strong and it was one hell of interesting play he had. On the background, his teammates giving a different response for the last statement, but each of them contain both proud and happiness. Smiled a little, Momoi continued. "After the game over, we planned to grab some food in Maji Burger to celebrate it. But, then you. . . uh. . ."

"What? What happened to me?"

"Well. . . Did you really forget about that part?" Momoi asked him warily. He couldn't help but feeling more and more curious about it. He was so focused on the story that he failed to noticed a faint glint on the emperor's eyes. His partner, known as Kuroko Tetsuya a.k.a Tetsu couldn't help but send a look of pity towards him. The same look that he shared with the other three.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Satsuki?" Aomine replied nonchalantly, rolled his eyes slightly.

"Uh. . . you are—"

"Will you let me finish that part, Satsuki? I think Daiki will appreciate it more with me as the story teller." Aomine paled slightly as his orb catch the sight of his captain. Akashi still talking with his ever so sweet tone, making him feel scared more than curious.

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

**-To be continued-**

**-Author Corner-**

Suzuki : This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. English is not my first language to begin with. Thus why, forgive me for the grammar errors and lack of vocabularies. Review is acceptable, awaited, and wanted. If you're to lazy to comment you can just like or follow the story, I will thank you if do that. As for silent readers. . . well I am one myself. So, I think you are fine enough since you are willing to read this story of mine under no coercion nor somethings alike.

Akashi : That's quite nice of you, Mana. But, I think it will be a LOT better if the readers leave some comment behind. Don't you agree?

Suzuki : Uh. . . Yes. Ano. . . Akashi-kun?

Akashi : Yes?

Suzuki : . . . Akashi-kun, could you please stop twirling that scissor around? It's makes me nervous.


	2. Ch 02 Story Telling

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

"Will you let me finish that part, Satsuki? I think Daiki will appreciate it more with me as the story teller." Aomine paled slightly as his orb catch the sight of his captain. Akashi still talking with his ever so sweet tone, making him feel scared more than curious. The red emperor then walking towards the bed, just beside Momoi and inhaled slowly before continued.

"What Satsuki is trying to told you is that on our way to Maji Burger to celebrate our winning. You, like always was bickering like a dolt with Ryouta over there. . . " He pointed the now paled blonde with his famous scissor (Only God and Akashi knows where he keep it). ". . . until we reach our destination. We ordered the food and beverages in the counter as you can guess it. You commented on Tetsuya and Shintarou choose for food and ordered three teriyaki burgers for yourself. I, myself prefered tofu soup above anything else in the menus. . ."

". . . As we waited our order to be served, we managed to get a table near the window for seven. I sit in a row together with Tetsuya and Atsushi. With me in the middle. Satsuki sit across of Tetsuya while Shintarou sit across of Atsushi. Ryouta get to sit in the end of the table, with Tetsuya in his left and Satsuki in his right. Which make you sit RIGHT across me. . ." Akashi eyes glinted darkly, this didn't went unnoticed by him now. His captain still talking with this sickly sweet tone, but somehow he managed to make it sound menacing.

". . . Our food came faster than we're expected much to our delight. You, as the person who sit in front of me, kindly taking my tofu soup from the waitress and passed it to me. . . " Akashi flashed him a smile that making him gulped in fear. _'This won't be ended up great.'_ The tanned Ace though at least.

". . . I suppose you were tired after our game a moment before. So, when you lose your wrist power for a second and DROP my tofu soup and the content sprayed across the table, and ONTO my clothes. I can bring myself to blame you. . ."

'_LIAAARS!'_ Aomine and the other screamed in unison on their respective mind. The Ace went pale the next second and fear latched upon his face. _'Did that really happen? Oh, dear God. . . I. AM. DAMNED. Akashi won't forgive him for this. Be it now, tomorrow, forever, and ever. Oh boy, what have he done?!'_

". . . To my confuse your face went blank like a paper—like now, and then you proceed to do a thousand steps from me. I wanted to tell you that it's fine. I don't mind with the DIRTIED clothes. But you keep running and scream in terror like a fool. So I got this idea to fling a scissor at your head to make you silent. I do it, but you dodge it. The moment you escaped my scissor you slipped and kissed the floor. Hard. . ."

'_Just what kind of person that will flung thing into his friends' head for shut him up?!' _Kise screamed inwardy while sweat-droped. '_Akashi__-__c__c__hi is going to kill Aomine__-c__chi for sure!'_

"Mine-chin is sooo dead. . . " Says Murasakibara making the situation worsened. Though his teammates have to agree with his lazy drawl of a comment.

". . . The result of your falling is the sprained ankle you've seen right now. I could say that it will be a lot better for you, If you didn't dodge that scissor back then. Since you don't have to stays in this hospital for a week." The way Akashi ended his glorious story send shivers to the other visitors. Momoi couldn't help but feel pity for her childhood friend.

Aomine sweat-droped,_ '. . . And sent straight to my grave with a hole in my head?'_ He replied weakly in his head.

". . . I'm sorry Akashi. I didn't mean to. . . "

Akashi brush it off like a boss with his trademark smirk, "Of course you don't mean it, if you do I've already killed you in the place. I shall forgive you for now."

''_I shall forgive you for now'? 'FOR NOW'?! Does that mean that if I'm healed he will hunt me down again?'_ Should Aomine paled further than this, he will lose his tanned skin in seconds.

"It's quite bad. They said they have to pull your ankle back to place, because they were off from their sockets. It doesn't swollen that much, but I think it still need a lot of time to be fully healed. So Aomine-kun don't have to die early." Kuroko adding in. Making Aomine and the other—safe for the captain, wincing slightly at the straight-forwardness of his comment.

". . . Kuroko-cchi do speak blunt from time to time, huh. . ." Kise commented with a weak chuckled of his.

"That's Kuro-chin for you. You should have known the fact by this time, Kise-chin~"

The green haired shooter that has been silent this whole time walking towards the patient. His emerald scanning the bandage that covers the swollen ankle of the said ace. After a moment he called out for his captain. "Akashi, I believe Aomine shouldn't play any game for a while because of this accident. To think such a lame excuse of falling can earn you this kind of wound. I suppose, this was worse that an ordinary sprain." His right index finger moved to poke the ace ached ankle, earning him a loud colourful curse from the said tanned player.

"Don't you agree?" Midorima finished his arguments. His own orbs meet with his captain pair of the ruby ones.

Akashi give a slight nod, "I've been thinking about that to, Shintarou." He return his attention to Aomine much to the tanned ace fears. "Daiki, I forbid you to play basketball and rest until your wound healed."

The room fell silent for a moment before Aomine let out a loud, "HUH?!"

"That's right, Mine-chin~ You have to rest or your wound will become bad."

"Aomine-cchi better listen to Akashi-cchi. We don't want to have your ankle getting worse, after all~"

"That goes without saying. Rest and get better soon, Aomine-kun."

"Even you Tetsu!"

"Dai-chan, I agree with them. Just rest for now and get better, okay? So you can play basketball again!"

"But—!"

"Don't you dare defying me, Daiki." Akashi said in menacing tone, with scissor in hand and eyes glowing dangerously. Aomine fell deaf silent. Disobeying Akashi means shorterned life and painful death. Plus he had—not only dropped Akashi favorite food. But accidentally dirtied his captain uniform in the process. He was still too young to have a taste of the afterlife. He sighed in defeat and let out the best choice he could give.

". . . Fine."

**-Flashback = End-**

He re-opened his eyes again. His midnight blue orbs meet with the ceiling of his room. He could see that the room is not as dark as it was before. It seems the sun finally want to show it's butt to the world. Aomine groaned soundlessly. In the end he couldn't get the sleep he wanted to, so he give up and shifted into sitting position. Scratching the back of his head tiredly, making his midnight blue mop looked a lot worse. He take his phone out, checking the time. It had been five teen minutes since the last time he check it.

Damn. He has been here for only one night and he was already this bored. Then again, Aomine had to stay here for one week. Another six days and some hours to spend for, without school and basketball. Well, he is fine without school since he always skipped it, but not with basketball. He will die in no time without the game in his hand.

Argh. . . he feel as bored as zombies!

Grunted, he move his sprained leg carefully, not wanting to have another stab of pain. Then, moved his other leg. Make them hanging on the side of his bed. He was thinking of having some short walk outside the room. Wished to have another eyesight other than his boring room and the ceiling. If he was lucky, he could find a vending machine and buy a drink or maybe some snack. It's not hurt to try after all. . .

. . . or not?

"Ugh. . . It's hurt as hell!" He cursed slowly under his breath. Winced slightly as he start to hobbling towards the door and opened it. His sight met with an empty hall of the hospital. What can he say? It is still way to early for someone to walk around, even for the doctors and the nurses. His midnight orbs scanning the hall, his hearing perking in attempt to hear a single noise. Though even if it's early in the morning, this is still way too silent for his own liking.

To add that the place he had to stay now is a damn HOSPITAL. It is only made his situation worsening by seconds. He turned his head to the left and right, looking for the vending machine. It's look like the machine isn't placed on this floor. That's means he have to go down or up to the other floor to find it. He gulped slowly. Feeling beads of sweat slipping down on his cheek and arms trembled slightly. He cursed his fear for ghost and the eerie feeling the hall give him now. He know he just over-exaggerating things. But, hey! Every person in this world do have some right to fear for something, isn't it?

He took a deep breath, "We—well, it's not like I'm af—afraid of anything. It's not like s—something will appear of nowhere, right? I'll buy drink a—and go straight to nap. Which f—floor should I go, eh?" He wanted to sound brave, yet his trembled voice betrayed him. He was scared shirtless. Taking another deep breath, Aomine tried to gather his courage and walking towards the lift. That was when he felt almost unnoticeable poke on his right hand.

"If you're looking for the vending machine, It's on the second floor."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

**-To be continued-**

**-Author Corner-**

Suzuki : That's so nice of you to fav and followed my story. I changed the events here and there. But, I still stick with the main plot though. As you can see (or read), I make the story longer and more detailed. Which is the cause for the late update. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Midorima : Say Suzuki. You are a Taurus, right?

Suzuki : Yeah, why?

Midorima : *Sigh* Oha-asa said that a Taurus-especially you, usually worked on a slug speed. Plus, you look like the type of person that won't write unless someone keep an eye for you.

Suzuki : I can't deny that. Can I?

Midorima : Though if you always bring your lucky item. I believe you can work faster. It's not like I'm trying to suggest you or anything. Anyway, today lucky item for Taurus is a Pikachu doll, and for Cancer is a Kerosuke glass figure.

Suzuki : . . . Now Midorima-kun, what is the connection between my writing speed and a Pikachu?

Midorima : . . . . . . . . . please, review. . .


	3. Ch 03 Encounter

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

He let out a loud not so manly scream. Filled with both surprise and fear. His eyes start to tearing up. Forgeting all the pain from his ankle, he stumbled and run to the nearest corner of the wall and turned into a ball there with both hands on the side of his head, covering his ears. His mouth chanting, mumbling, and cursing in the same time. "—sorry, please don't kill me. I didn't mean to disturb you. If you have an urge on me, please forgive me. I'm still too young to die. . . At least let me play basketball once again, okay? We can play together if you want—"

". . . Are you okay?"

"—Akashi, sorry for recklessly droppig your tofu back then. Midorima, sorry for stepping on your Kerosuke. Tetsu, sorry for eating your vanilla ice scream. Though they are tasty—"

". . . Hey."

"—Satsuki, you are noisy better buy an earplug for your boyfriend when you get one. Kise, sorry for—I think I haven't done anything bad to you. Murasakibara, sorry—Ah, I haven't done anything bad to him either. Mom and dad, you know this no good of son will always love yo—" Aomine stopped on his ranting as he feel one sharp pain against the back of his head. Cursing loudly for whoever dare to slap him and turning his head towards the culprits. That's was when his midnight orbs meet with the mesmerizing black one. His breath stopped for a second as he scanned the owner of the black orbs.

Long straight jet black hair, match with the eyes. White soft looking skin peeking on the space between her black shorts and black thigh socks. She wears unbuttoned white summer sweater and black camisole inside. Her feet clad in white sneakers with black lining for the accent. Well, she is a bit off because of the lack of feminine features—such as the curves. But, more or less she is pretty cute.

"Now, please calm down." She said it in monotone voice. Aomine shut his mouth right way, staring to the girl in front of him. Sighing a bit, she continued. "Why are you acting like that, anyway? What's wrong with you?" He could felt the annoyed tone behind the monotone ones. Aomine feel his cheek become warm. Well, he had screamed like a moron in front of her without any good reason, so of course he was embarassed. The girl in front of him stared at him wordlessly. He was sure she was confused with his sudden outburst.

Aomine couldn't help, but to wonder in silent. _'Wow. . . she's like the female version of Tetsu. From the way she suddenly appeared from nowhere and scarring the heck out of me, until that monotone like voice. She even have that never changing expression, just like one Tetsu have. Well, she do have black hair instead of the light blue. . .'_ Though, Aomine believe she won't spend the rest of her pocket money for vanilla milkshakes like you-know-who. . .

Wait a minute, He was sure that this hall was empty second ago! He didn't see anyone when he scanned the room before and not to mention he didn't hear a single noise either. Where the hell did this girl come from?! And since when?! Damn, now he believe that this girl is Tetsu's little sister or twin. He have to call the phantom sixth man later.

"Uh. . . sorry." Aomine said as he scratch his head in shame. "So, what did you say again?"

"I was saying that if you're looking for the vending machine, it's on the second floor. You have to go down one floor."

". . . Right. Okay." He's got up slowly in attempt to stand from his awkward position in the corner. That was when he feel his ankle aching painfully. It was hurting him worse than before. Must be because of his sudden outburst of movement when he was running one minute ago. After the rush of adrenaline gone, now he had to feel the new world of pain stabbing on his ankle. Aomine starting to felt light headed because of it.

He groaned and flinched as he tried to placed his now aching ankle to the floor. "Ouch. . . damn it. . . ouch. . ." he grunted under his breath. He carefully moved his body towards the lift, trying to ignore the fact that he was almost burst to tears because of the pain. A moment after he remembered something and turn his body around. "Hey, thanks for telling me—huh?"

He is planned to say his thanks to the girl. But as he turned, his sight meet with the empty hall again. Aomine looked around, ". . . huh? Where did she go?" He take another step to the lift and go inside. After pushing the button, he is starting to wonder. Aomine's sure that that girl was standing right behind him just now. Though she disappear the moment later. _'Gee. . . that girl sure walk fast.'_ He thought.

"Maybe she have that 'misdirection' like Tetsu too. Cool!" Aomine wondered out loud. "Does that means she can play basketball? 'Misdirection' is used for basketball plays, right?"

'_. . . Wait. Maybe she just have a weak presence. Well, there is some __p__o__s__i__b__i__l__li__t__i__e__s. . .'_ He stand right in front the said vending machine. He take out his money and proceed to buy the food. He choose a bottle of coke and Pocari, plus some chocolate bar. Finished, he walk back towards the lift with his snack in hand. Somehow he feel a bit like Murasakibara. You know with the snack things?

'_Hey, I think she will be a perfect girl for Tetsu! The invisible couple. . . The transparent couple!'_ He stifled a laugh at the stupid conclusion. Not wanting to be caught as a freak for laughing alone in an empty place, he tried to pull a neutral face and keep his cool.

Reaching his room, he opened it and go straight to his bed, not before placing his food and beverages on the side table of his bed. He slipped his hand under the pillow and pull his phone again. Seeing he have recieved a mail when he was away. He opened it only to see a message from pinkette friend of him.

_**To: Aomine Daiki**_

_**From: Momoi Satsuki**_

_**Tittle: Afternoon visit~!**_

_**Dai-chan~! Did you miss us? How's your ankle? Did it getting better? Anyway, we'll visiting you later after practice~ Tetsu-kun said, he'll bring some snack later. Make sure to eat some before Mukkun did. Akashi-kun and Midorin will come too~ Don't push yourself to hard, okay? Or they'll get worse.**_

_**See you later then, Dai-chan~~**_

The tanned player eyeing the time on his phone. Realized that is was only seven and a quarter in the morning. School finished at four in the afternoon and practice last for two hours. That's only if a certain red haired captain didn't increase their training menu. If the scissors weilding demon sadistic side come or his friends doing something stupid, that's means he have to wait for another one hour or so for them to come.

Oh, boy. . .

Now he was bored already. . .

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

**-To be continued-**

**-Author Corner-**

Suzuki : Updated at least. This chapter is shorter than before, though. I hope you aren't getting tired for reading this story. Because this story will be longer than what I'm expected and still far away from the ending. Just keep reading, okay?

Murasakibara : Ne, Suzu-chin~ Do I have another appearance later?

Suzuki : Of course. The other's will too. . . but, I won't give you another spoiler, Murasakibara-kun.

Murasakibara : Ehh~? All right then. . . *munch* *munch*

Suzuki : . . . Murasakibara-kun. . . the crumbs is falling into my keyboard. . .

Murasakibara : *Munch*


	4. Ch 04 Recognition

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

Yesterday is like a disaster for him. No, it was downright horrible. Just like the tanned ace thought. With all his teammates from the so called Generation of Miracle here, all hell break lose. Being a genius in one subject doesn't make you a genius in another, and his friends is the real living example. They are awesome when it comes to basketball. But then turned to be a bunch of weirdo outside the court. Well, that's included him.

He remembered that he had to stifled his laughter when the nurse have to scold and drag his visitors out from his room for being annoyingly noisy. Well, it wasn't like he was going to blame her.

Just so you know, yesterday lucky item for a certain bespectacle shooter was a poster of one and only Kise Ryouta. Now, Imagine how Kise make a huge fuss over it and how Midorima throwing all the things in the room just to silent the stupid blonde. With his one hundred percents of accuracy it's easy. After a few bumps on Kise head and the blonde start to whines annoyingly, Midorima stopped. Though not before he accidentaly throw the purple haired giant's bag of sweets to Kise, who stepped back to dodge.

Well, let's say that this won't be ended up good.

As the bag hit the floor and the snack inside scattered all over the floor. Murasakibara was mad—no, he was flaming angry and start to charge to Midorima and Kise while shouting; "I'll crush you! I'll CRUSH you! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" over and over much to the sharp shooter and copy-cat blonde dismay. They quickly run towards the door in attempt to escape from purple haired center.

Murasakibara, who was angry and looked ten times scarier than ever chased after them. Unaware for his surounding, he bumped against the smallest member of Generation of Miracles. Losing his balance, one and only Kuroko Tetsuya fall to the side and collided to the person who is standing next to him. . .

. . . Kuroko Tetsuya fall into the demon offspring. . .

. . . And the demon offspring whom lose his balance, fall altogether with Tetsu to the floor. . .

. . . Cleary, NOT amused. . .

Aomine Daiki along with Momoi Satsuki who was sitting right beside him from the start, thanked to the God up there for not included them to the chaos that happen in the next second after that 'domino' like disarray. Aomine could only pray for Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara safety, as now they are being chased by the wrath of the red haired captain and the 'not so happy either' phantom sixth man.

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

Aomine yawned a bit. After yesterday's disaster, he couldn't help but feeling more bored than before. His friend may be a bunch of self-centered freak and weirdo, but that's what make them interesting. It's hard to feel bored when you are together with people like them. Aside from their usual behaviour, that's it. . .

He feel his stomach growl. Thinking about his teammates sure could make him hungry. Ever since he joined Teikou basketball club and practiced together with his teammates, he tend to eat more than an average people. To put it simply, breakfast served by the hospital couldn't fill his belly in the slightest. Feeling the need of food increased by seconds, he stand up slowly and carefully.

He remember the vending machine from before. _'Should he buy something there? Nah, I want real food not snack.'_ He shrugged and stand up. A hospital supposed to have canteen or cafetaria. If he want to get some food, then he have find that certain places. Aomine grabbed his wallet from his bag and re-checked the money inside. He have enough money to buy extra breads and drinks until he discharged from this place. But he won't spend all of it on food. For god sake he isn't Murasakibara. . . or Tetsu.

Sighing, he moved towards the door and opened it. Since it was noon already, it wasn't as empty and creepy as yesterday's morning much to his delight. _'Speaking of which about that morning, I hadn't see that girl again since then.'_ he thought while walking. He makes sure to walk extra-carefully today, since he didn't wanted to have ankle-ache now. He moved inside the same lift from before and pushed the buttons for the first floor.

He feel his stomach growl again, _'Well, better find the cafe__taria__ first. About that girl. . . let's save it for later. . .'_ He stepped out from the lift. Turning his head left and right, trying to find a person to ask for directions. His sight stopped at a hooded figure standing not far from him. Without waiting any further he moved to approach her—he concluded that it was a girl, by the clothes she was wearing. A skirt if you don't mind. "Excuse me, but could you show me the direction towards the cafetaria?" He called out.

The person turned her head at him, she fell silent for a moment before answering with a blank tone. "Just walk straight to this way," She pointed at the direction. "Then turn left in the corner. Though, this is still too early for lunch, I believe they still have something for you."

"Thanks." He moved to the hall she was pointing at, before suddenly he realized something. _'Wait a minute,'_ Aomine thought, he stopped walking and turned to see the girl. _'I remembered that voice just now. . .' _

As he turn, he meet with the familiar sight of long jet-black hair and same coloured irises. It's the misterious girl from before! The girl seemed to acknowledge him too. Because after a few epic seconds on staring contest, she suddenly exclaimed. "Ah, you're the weirdo from before!" She said as she pointed an acussed finger on him.

"IS THAT HOW YOU GREET A PERSON, DAMN IT?!" Aomine snapped.

She bit her lip in attempt to hold her laughter. "Sorry. I thought I won't be able to meet you again in person after your sudden outburst yesterday. Furthermore, 'weirdo' is my first impression of you."

"That's rude. . ."

"Says the person who screamed like a fool in front of a girl."

"That's your fault for appearing out from nowhere. Geez, I thought you're a ghost or something." Aomine tanned skin darkened a bit, as he blushed with shame as he remembered a certain morning. He fail to notice a sudden change of expression on the girl face, though she changed it right way. "But, thanks for giving me the directions. I don't get to tell you yesterday, since you disappear somewhere."

"That's nothing." She said as she give him a small smile of her that Aomine replied with his own trademark smirk.

"Say, I don't get to tell you my name yesterday. It's Aomine Daiki. You can call me whatever, but no cute pet names and don't add some stupid suffix." He extended one arm on her, she returned the gesture and give a light shakes. Aomine noticed the coldness of her hand, but he choosed to shrugged it off as he conclude that it maybe because she had been standing too long under the air conditioner. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Ai, Kino Ai. Nice to meet you too, "

**-SUMMER GHOST-**

**-To be continued-**

**-Author Corner-**

Kise : Hey there~! It's Kise Ryouta here~ Thanks for reading this story. Though it's a bit disappointed that I'm not the main character there. Truth to be told, I'm a bit sad that I'm only managed to appear shortly in the first chapter. I hope I could appear more often in the following chapter, though. Ah, don't forget to send your feedback! I'm sure Suzukichi and the other will appreciate it. But, don't send scary flame or something like that. Because Akashichi won't like it and Aominechi could feel offended. You don't want to mess with them, right? And then-

Suzuki : . . . Kise-kun, sorry. But, could you please shut up for a bit. It's disturbing. . .

Kise : How mean!

Suzuki : Before Kise-kun start whining at me again, I have to remind you that English is not my first language. That's why sorry for the grammar. As for the beta reader. . . Truth to be told, I'm currently looking for one too. But, I'm new here, and I don't know how to find one. . . Anyway, thanks for your reviews, guys~


End file.
